The Playground
by Da White Llama
Summary: John Watson, 8 ans, va à son aire de jeux préférée pour retrouver un ami qu'il adore... [One-shot - AU!Childlock]


**The Playground**

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il berçait Londres d'une douce moiteur, ce qui avait le mérite d'être assez rare pour que toutes les grand-mères en parlent. Juillet se préparait à laisser sa place à août, et les gens étaient heureux. Dans une rue vide de la banlieue de la capitale, seul résonnait le chant des oiseaux et les pas du petit John Watson sur la route en béton. Il courrait, un large sourire sur les lèvres et un ballon dans les mains. Il passait de temps en temps sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les empêcher de tomber sur son visage, et réajustait sa veste trop large qu'il avait emprunté à sa grande-sœur. Il tourna au coin de la rue et son sourire s'élargit encore plus, laissant apparaître ses dents. Il accéléra, manqua tomber, puis reprit son équilibre et continua son chemin. Il passa un passage clouté où il sauta à pieds joints sur les bandes blanches, puis s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et entra dans le petit parc qui se présentait devant lui. Il serra un peu plus son ballon dans ses bras en parcourant l'endroit. Il savait très bien où il voulait aller. Finalement, il arriva à une aire de jeux pour les enfants de moins de douze ans, ce qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'il n'en avait pas plus que huit.

C'était un petit endroit, entourée de plantes vertes et de fleurs. Il y avait tout ce qu'un enfant pourrait vouloir : un grand toboggan rouge, deux balançoires, un petit mur d'escalade, et autres joyeusetés. La particularité du lieu était celui qui se trouvait juste à côté, à seulement quelques mètres. À côté de l'aire de jeux, il y avait un cimetière. Les pierres tombales s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres dans une figure morbide. Certaines tombes étaient tellement anciennes que le nom du défunt en était effacé. Cet endroit repoussait beaucoup d'enfants de venir jouer aux activités à côté, ce qui était parfait du point de vue de John qui, malgré sa sociabilité, aimait être seul. Mais il ne venait pas là pour ça, il venait pour jouer avec son ami secret. Celui-ci ne voulait pas voir John en dehors de cette aire de jeux, et il ne voulait pas venir s'il y avait d'autres enfants non plus. Alors le petit blond vérifia deux fois qu'il n'y avait personne, puis appela :

\- Sherlock ! Sherlock !, c'est bon, tu peux venir, si t'es déjà là !

John attendit encore quelques instants, faisant distraitement rebondir le ballon sur le sol. Puis, un petit garçon sortit de derrière un arbre. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que son ami, et était légèrement plus grand. Il était fin, peut-être un peu trop. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés un peu n'importe comment sur son crâne, et sa peau était assez pâle. Il avait de belles pommettes mais ce qui attirait peut-être le plus l'attention était ses yeux, vifs et clairs. Il émanait de lui une sensation d'étrangeté, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment de ce monde. John avait souvent entendu parler d'amis imaginaires, il se demandait si Sherlock n'en était pas un.

\- Bonjour, John, murmura celui-ci en s'approchant de lui, ses yeux parcourant le blond de bas en haut avant de s'attarder sur le ballon multicolore. Tu es encore tombé dans les escaliers ce matin, ta sœur t'a crié dessus, tu lui as volé son blouson pour te venger, et parce que tu le trouvais joli et que tu voulais me le montrer. Oh, et tu as encore mangé un toast à la confiture. Fraise.

\- Et toi, tu... fit le plus petit, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Non je sais pas. On joue ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Ils jouèrent bien tout l'après-midi, se passant la balle, se courant après, faisant du toboggan, … John tomba même plusieurs fois, et son ami répétait sans arrêt que ces jeux étaient stupides mais il avait l'air de s'amuser énormément en les faisant, alors le blond avait appris à ne pas en croire un seul mot. Quand le soleil commença finalement à décliner, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les balançoires, l'un à côté de l'autre, et regardèrent le ciel ensemble. Ils souriaient.

\- Dis, Sherlock, demanda John d'un coup d'un seul en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te présente à mes parents ou mes autres amis ?

Le plus grand fixa John pendant un moment, l'air circonspect. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau dans un petit sourire et il regarda de nouveau le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, juste l'immensité bleu qui allait bientôt se colorer de petites lumières quand le soleil aura finalement disparu. Il resta une ou deux minutes silencieux, ses jambes battantes dans le vide, puis il répondit enfin, arrêtant le mouvement de ses jambes :

\- Parce que j'ai un ami. Et je n'en ai pas besoin de plus.

John haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas plus de question. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Sherlock voulait dire par là, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Parce qu'il adorait Sherlock, et tant que celui-ci ressentait la même chose, alors ça lui allait très bien. Ils restèrent un long moment encore comme ça, muets, fixant tous deux la beauté de l'univers, appréciant le temps passé ensemble. Soudain, le blond sauta à terre en faisant un grand mouvement des mains comme s'il avait fait un exploit et se tourna vers son ami avec un grand sourire un peu peiné.

\- Je dois partir, ma mère va me tuer si je n'arrive pas à temps pour l'entrée ! fit-il en riant. Mais on se voit demain, hein, Sherlock ?

\- Oui, et n'oublie pas de faire ton lit demain matin, ta mère va encore te gronder ce soir, précisa le plus grand.

\- Oups. Peut-être que si je cours j'aurais le temps de le faire avant qu'elle s'aperçoive que j'ai encore oublié ce matin.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

John haussa un sourcil, ramassa son ballon et fila hors du parc en saluant Sherlock de la main. Celui-ci l'imita, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner, puis disparaître derrière les arbres. Il glissa au sol et parcourut l'aire de jeux en silence, regardant la faible luminosité déformer les ombres. John n'avait jamais remarqué que Sherlock n'en avait pas. C'était normal. Le brun passa entre les pierres tombales, passant le bout de ses doigts sur leurs matières grises et froide. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une, et s'assit devant. Il resta un moment là, avant de fermer les yeux et de disparaître dans souffle. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part juste une fleur, sur la tombe de celui qu'on appelait, avant son décès, Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
